


Anything Like Me

by MadameNoire



Series: Jason Trevor [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Jason Todd has freckles, Jason's language, Steve Trevor gets a kid, also, and Steve can't stand a chance against that, and fights Batman over him, and is also very small, because once you're on the Jason Todd train there's no way out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameNoire/pseuds/MadameNoire
Summary: Steve sighed. The Commander said the mission was simple: find the guy and bring him to justice. He didn't tell him there was going to be a small, stubborn freckled kid meeting his every step.Or when Steve Trevor meets a small, abused and freckled Jason Todd, and decides to adopt him.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Steve Trevor
Series: Jason Trevor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568764
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	Anything Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, last week I started reading Wonder Woman: Year One, and kinda sorta fell in love with Steve Trevor, though I already knew about him from the 2016's movie. I also love Jason Todd with all my heart, and when I looked for any fics about them as anything, I found nothing, so here we are.
> 
> Also, I'm not using any specific comic or timeline for this, so I'm going to mess with a few dates and events and explain them as they go. Though I'll be taking most of characterizations from Rebirth's Wonder Woman.
> 
> Also, english is not my first language, and I have no beta, so if you find any mistakes, you are free to point them out.
> 
> The name of this story is from Anything Like Me, by Brad Paisly.

When Steve read the name of the city, he thought it was a very funny joke from the Commander, to make him believe the international terrorist he was looking for was hiding in Gotham. The city with the highest rates of criminality in the country. Only...

"Commander Wales never jokes, Steve." Etta's voice reminded him through his com.

And it was just his luck that he was the one who had to go to Gotham. With the mission taking longer than expected, the team had to separate to cover many states at once, and God wasn't at Steve's side when Etta got word of the terrorist being sighted in Gotham just when Steve was the only member of the team in the _whole coast._

So there he was, driving to the worst city of the country for the first time in his life and. He only hoped it was also the last.

But the fact that he was going there proved that luck wasn't his friend.

Because very few things could be worse than going to Gotham City to track down a terrorist, with the amount of Halloween themed criminals that lived there, not to mention the very corrupted GCPD and, of course, friking _Batman_. Yeah, the guy fought crime, but he was also extremely possessive of his city, which, in Steve's eyes, was kind of creepy and selfish. If he really could keep his city safe on his own, there wouldn't be so many criminals running around.

And he didn't want to think about the kid that fought alongside the Bat. That little bird should be sleeping instead of kicking asses at three in the morning.

"It's not that bad. You could cross paths with Catwoman or Poison Ivy, or even the clown chick."

"They could also rip my arms and legs off my body, Etta." Steve muttered in response. And he wasn't even joking. He still remembered the other day, when Nick told them about something similar happening to the friend of a friend last time he went near Gotham.

He was a respectful man to the ladies, though, and he really hoped that counted.

But the Batman was no _lady_.

"Six minutes and you're there, Steve. I'm sending you the address of your brand new apartment."

* * *

  
_'Maybe not so new'_ Steve thought at the sight of what was supposed to be his home and headquarters for however long the mission lasted. _'And maybe not so apartment'_.

The place was in ruins, _literally_. The wallpaper that only covered the lower half of the walls was stained, scraped and discolored, and the uncovered space was dirty and had what he thought was pieces of paper glued here and there, to cover what looked like bullet holes. The floor was covered in the thickest layer of dust he'd ever seen, and the forniture was very old and delicate looking. The kind of delicate that made Steve think the _sofa_ would fall apart at the slightest touch.

_And the smell..._

"He's most likely to be in the lower side of the city, so we had to locate you as near to it as possible." Etta's voice sounded as professional as always, which meant they were monitored, but Steve could still make out the taunt in her voice.

"The lower?" Steve asked as he made his way to the main room, bracing himself from what could come from there. "I thought this was the best Gotham had to offer."

"It is." Benson's voice intergected. He, as well as other three newly graduates from the academy, where assigned to assist in the case. "At least when it comes to cops."

A noise that sounded very similar to a roll of paper hitting against something hard was heard through the comms, just before a deep voice scolded the kid's language.

"It's police officer, cadet. Now leave, and that report better be in my desk when I'm done here."

"Y-yes, sir!"

Steve took a look inside the room, while hearing General Barker's voice give Etta some indications regarding to the procedure. 

The most decent part of the place, by far. The floor was less dirty, and the walls were painted instead, though they too had very suspicious stains to decorate. Aside from the bed with four bricks holding the base, the room was empty, and the only source of light was the window in the front wall. At his right there were two doors, one of which he assumed was the bathroom.

_And the smell..._

"In for a penny..." he sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

The night was long, indeed, but not because of what Steve thought.

All night, there were siren noises coming equally from long and short distances. There was an occasional shooting every few hours, and one of his new neighbours decided to rewatch some contests show that lasted until past midnight.

_And the smell..._

"Don't be so grumpy, Steve." Etta said when she noticed his moodiness the next day, while they went through the plan for the first day. "It can always be worse."

"Yeah, I could have been the one going to the prom with Andy Potts." Etta hated being reminded of her bad life choices, which were very few, so he had to make the most of the ones he knew about.

"He was cute, though. Didn't make a noise when he saw me snicking out of the gym with Laura Main."

"No, but her mother did when she found out."

"Worth it. Now, the guy was last seen leaving a bar a couple of blocks down your street, wearing a dark hoodie and torn jeans. You'll have to talk to the barman, and see if they have any security cameras."

"I thought the PD had some agents covering witnesses."

"Yes, but the agents stayed inside half an hour drinking and barely talked to the waitress, so I don't think their report is going to be of much help."

Steve rubbed his face with his hands. Of course. They were in _Gotham_ , after all.

"What is it with you anyway? Usually you're the first to jump in when it comes to field work. Especially when it doesn't involve lethal force."

"Yeah, well, lets say the nights of Gotham are a hard task to endure."

After a quick shower, Steve put on his fake glasses, equipped with the camera that would work as Etta's eyes. He made sure he had his wallet with him before getting out of the apartment, which was on the second floor of the building. 

He planned on walking around a little and see if he could find any cameras around the bar, and doing the interrogation once it was a decent hour to get a drink. Maybe even talking to any neighbour that could have noticed his guy, but first, he really needed to see if there was any decent place to get breakfast before he started interrogating Gothamites.

It was a little past eight in the morning, his apartment was on the second floor of the building, and it was the farthest from the stairs, and he dind't need any nosy neighboor prying over his intentions in the city. So he knew he had to be quick.

But as stated earlier, Steve's luck wasn't in its best shape.

It wasn't until he reached the stairs that he noticed a pair of eyes following him. Slowly, he turned around until he was leaning against the nearest wall, and reached down pretending to fix something on his shoe. He lifted his gaze and found a pair of big, sparkling blue eyes staring at him.

The little kid couldn't be more than six years old, though he looked even smaller dressed in a loose hoodie twice his size and pants that had to be folded at the legs because it was too long. He was pale, which caused the red scratches and purple bruises on his skin to stand out. His curly hair was messy, and through its dark color it was painfully obvious how dirty it was.

But what drew Steve's attention the most, was his freckles. They were light, between light brown and yellow, but again, his paleness made them stand out. They reminded him of his own mother's freckled face, though hers were spread all over her face, while the kid's only covered his nose and cheeks.

"Hey there." Steve said straightening his back. He made to walk over his little spy, who was standing in front of the open door of his noisy neighbour's apartment, his bony hand still grasping the knob.

The kid looked at him with fear written all over his face, but in the blink of an eye his expression became hard, and a scowl took the place of his previously raised brows. He slammed the door shut and put on the hood of his hoodie.

Steve sighed. This kid was clearly abused, just like the thousands of kids that lived there, in the worst part of Gotham. And that was one of the reasons he disliked the Bat so much. He liked to beat the brains out of his pajama wearing criminals, but ultimately it did nothing to help these people. _His_ _people_.

"Keep walking." said a high pitched voice near him, pulling him out of his thoughts. The kid pushed his way past him, stopping at the top of the stairs to look at him like he was the stupidest person the kid had ever seen. "If you stop 'n talk to ev'ry ratty kid on'street you gotta loose more th'n yer wallet b'fore you outta the buildin'."

With that, the kid jumped the first two steps of the stairs, and started to run down them with an impressive speed for someone so scrawny.

"Well, that was a good advise." said Etta's voice, and Steve realized that he'd been standing with a hanging jaw for a whole minute. "It would have been better if he didn't take your wallet, though."

Steve's hand fleed to his back pocket. His empty back pocket. The little brat had dare to steal from him, Captain Steve Trevor, member of the Air Force of the United State and special agent in charge of the Echo Team of the Unit Against International Terrorism. Also known as the guy that _cooed_ at pocket sized criminals.

"Perfect." he muttered under his breath as he started to run after the kid. He didn't have much on the wallet, and he had thought of giving the kid some money anyway, ignoring the boss' orders to spent as little as possible due to the lenght of time the mission had taken. 

He didn't care much about the money, but in the wallet where his fake ID as well as a picture of their guy. So, yeah, not his best day.

* * *

Okay, maybe thinking about himself as the high level agent people told him he was was a little humiliating, seeing as he couldn't find the little punk when he got to the land floor. There was no one in the hall, which could have been grate for him, if his little neighbour hadn't thought of teaching him a lesson.

"A valuable lesson, at that."

"Not now, Etta."

"Sorry, Steve, but you brought this upon yourself. Besides, this is what you get for remind me of the prom. It is called karma."

Steve looked over the deserted hall, and was about to get out and try his luck on the streets, when a little gasp near the stairs stopped him. He leaned over just to find a big hole where the stairs' cupboard was supposed to be. And inside the hole, a head full of black curls stood out.

"You done in there, buddy?"

The kid jumped on his position and when he turned to look at him and saw who he was, a scowl appeared on his face.

"C'mon kid, get out and lets get this over with." When the kid pushed himself farther into the hole, Steve raised his hands in defeat. "I promise I'm not telling anyone, okay? I just want my wallet back, if you please, sir."

What was intended as a joke to ease the situation, only made the kid sneer at him. But when he saw Steve was not moving, he seemed to lower some kind of shield. His eyes became wary and his hand tightned around the wallet.

"What'cha hav' that guy's picture for?"

"I'm afraid that's none of your bussiness , little guy." Slowly, Steve reached for the wallet and, surprisingly enough, the kid just let it go. "Thank you. Now if─"

Something hard impacted against his stomach, pushing the air out of his lungs, making him bend over with pain. When he looked up, the kid was long gone.

"Can't say you didn't deserve it." Etta said, not even trying to hide the mirth in her voice. "Shouldn't have lower your guard around the kid that just stole your wallet in the blink of an eye."

"Well, he's not the best thief either." Steve said, keeping a hand over one stomach, while maneuvered the wallet with the other to look inside. "He didn't take the money."

"He did look affected by the picture. Do you think he knows something?"

"That's irrelevant." Steve walked out of the building, careful to put the wallet in one of the front pockets this time, though he didn't think it was any safer, not when he was walking on Gotham's streets. "I'm not getting a kid involved in a case of terrorism, Etta."

"I know. I was just saying, the kid looked afraid. Where do you think he got the bruises from?"

Steve growled. He had not idea, but abused kids usually got abused on their own home, by someone close to them. He wasn't an experct, but it didn't take one to know that that's only one of many similar cases that went unseen by the ones supposed to bring justice and take care of the citizen's security. And he also knew how those cases tended to close.

"Okay. Walk the rest of the block, in the corner of the next you're going to see a dark green door with a red sign that says 'Misty's'. That's our place. There's some people around right now, so be careful not to look too snoopy. Remember you have to go inside tonight."

Steve took one last look to the building, wondering which window was the kid's, before he started to walk down the street. 

It was official. He hated Gotham.

**Author's Note:**

> So, in this, Diana's still in Themyscira, and Dick is still Robin. 
> 
> This is the first part of the series, all centered in Steve and Jay's relationship, or at least most of them. Diana's going to appear some time soon in the next stories, but for now, there's only Jay and Steve (and Etta), and some interference from Bats and Robin.
> 
> Also, there's a high possibility that Jason's future romantic interests are going to be only males, but it's gonna take some time for that to come, and it's not going to happen here, as this is just the "beginning" of this au.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/madamelilith-red)


End file.
